chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chipmunks Tunes Babies
Thomas The Hype Train Tank Engine (2012) Characters * Thomas * Douglas * Sam * Otis * Pig * Pip * Peck * Freddy * Leo * June * Quincy * Annie * Sonic * Sonia * Manic * Jackie * Inez * Matt * Digit * Ganondorf * Greninja * Mewtwo * Lucas * Ness * Wario * Dark Pit * Robin * Bowser Jr. * Zero Suit Samus * Marth * Charizard * Olimar (does not speak) * Pikmin * Palutena * Adagio Dazzle * Sonata Dusk * Aria Blaze * Sunset Shimmer * Princess Twilight Sparkle (does not speak) * Fluttershy (does not speak) * Applejack (does not speak) * Rainbow Dash (does not speak) * Rarity (does not speak) * Pinkie Pie (does not speak) * The Narrator (Storyteller by Blythe Baxter) Cast: * Kevin Shinick as Thomas * Donovan Patton as Douglas The Japanese Man * Patton Oswalt as Sam The Driver Man * Kevin James as Otis * Tino Insana as Pig * Jeffrey Garcia as Pip * Rob Paulsen as Peck * Cam Clarke as Freddy * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Erica Huang as June * Aiden Pompey as Quincy * Natalia Wojcik as Annie * Jafeel White as Sonic, Sonia, and Manic * Novie Edwards as Jackie * Annick Obonsawin as Inez * Jacqueline Pillon as Matt * Gilbert Gottfried as Digit * Hironori Miyata as Ganondorf * Billy Bob Thompson as Greninja * Keiji Fujiwara as Mewtwo * Lani Minella as Lucas * Makiko Omoto as Ness * Charles Martinet as Wario * Antony Del Rio as Dark Pit * David Vincent as Robin * Caety Sagoian as Bowser Jr. * Alesia Glidewell as Zero Suit Samus * Hikaru Midorikawa as Marth * Shinichiro Miki as Charizard * Olimar (No Voice) * Hajime Wakai as Pikmin * Brandy Kopp as Palutena * Tara Strong as Adagio Dazzle * Kath Soucie as Sonata Dusk * Tabitha St. Germain as Aria Blaze * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Princess Twilight Sparkle (No Voice) * Fluttershy (No Voice) * Applejack (No Voice) * Rainbow Dash (No Voice) * Rarity (No Voice) * Pinkie Pie (No Voice) * Ashleigh Ball as the narrator Trivia * This is Ashleigh Ball as the voice of Blythe Baxter the narrator in the film. * Reference to Little Einsteins, Sonic Underground, Doogal, Vacation, ParaNorman, The Little Engine That Could (2011), Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase, Ferdinand, Cars, Scooby Doo Where Are You!, Barnyard, Cars 3, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, and The Polar Express. * Joe's Voice Fit For Douglas's Voice. * Max's Voice Fit For Sam's Voice. * Bubbles's Voice Fit For Adagio Dazzle's Voice. * Lil's Voice Fit For Sonata Dusk's Voice. * Zuma's Voice Fit For Aria Blaze's Voice. Movie * Released Date: June 17, 2012 * Running Time: 1:20:59 * Rated: PG Thomas The Hype Train Tank Engine * Trailer * Trailer 2 * Trailer 3 * Full Movie KissCartoon/KimCartoon * Thomas The Hype Train Tank Engine Movie (HD) * Thomas The Hype Train Tank Engine Movie (TS) * Thomas The Hype Train Tank Engine Movie (TS 2) * Thomas The Hype Train Tank Engine Movie (CAM) * Thomas The Hype Train Tank Engine Movie (CAM 2) Category:Cartoon All-Stars/Don Bluth films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Animated films Category:LionKingHeartsFantasyFilms Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:CoolZDane Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:Crossover films Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films Category:Remakes Category:Rugrats films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Alvin&TheChipmunks Presents/Muppet Tunes Babies Captain Pictures/ToonJoey34/ToonFanJoey Productions Category:Benny J. Ross Category:FantasyFilms2013-2030